


Protocol

by Rin_the_Shadow



Series: To Turn Spark [5]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Alternate Continuity, Autobot protocols, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Friendship, Gen, Mention of an anxiety attack, Optimus is a good leader, Or Is It?, Or at least still mostly canon compliant, Reporting, Sort Of, discussion of, hey look more mini-cons, interlude of sorts, mentioned - Freeform, robot medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_the_Shadow/pseuds/Rin_the_Shadow
Summary: Red Alert gives Optimus Prime his report in the medbay. As a leader, it's necessary that he know how to structure his mission teams, after all.





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic should be able to stand alone, some references may make more sense if you have also read "Forge."

Confidentiality was among the most important protocols a medic could adhere to. This was what Red Alert had learned in his studies. If you didn’t have your patients’ trust, you could not be as effective in your work, could not fully heal them.

At the same time, working in a combat unit, there were certain protocols that had to take precedence. A medic was required to report anything which could compromise a soldier’s functioning on a mission. The Autobots’ code did not specify the degree to which the medic was required to report, and thankfully, Optimus trusted Red Alert’s judgment enough that he would accept exactly what he told him. So if he reported that Blurr’s scans had shown programming alterations, but that he was not interested in discussing treatment options, the only questions Optimus would ask were whether he thought it would be damaging to assign him to a field mission, and if there was any accommodation he should implement. Beyond that, he trusted Red Alert to say what was enough.

It was for that reason that the Autobot leader and medic sat together in the medbay, behind doors that had been sealed for privacy. No one needed to know of everyone’s conditions and ailments if Optimus didn’t think it necessary. Red Alert had opened several files on a nearby datapad for reference to ensure that nothing of importance would be left out.

“Sideswipe should be functional,” he said, “but I did some welding on his left side after the ambush. If you keep an eye on him, he should be fine.”

“I would just as soon have him stay at the base and decode transmissions.” Optimus had repeatedly voiced his concerns about letting him fight at his young age, and the medic had agreed he should come in periodically for processor checks. They had also agreed to limit his field missions. They couldn’t avoid them entirely, as the youth would notice and become distressed, assuming he was going to be dismissed. For the time being, this was the best compromise they could manage.

“If that is what you would prefer for the next week, I will not contest it,” Red Alert agreed.

He scrolled through to see what else he had marked a priority. Scavenger had dropped by to have a tire tread repositioned, but it was nothing that would interfere with anything. “Hot Shot can be cleared for greater distance and combat. His readings showed no sign of residual damage.”

Optimus nodded. “I’m sure he was glad to hear it.”

“All Mini-Con soldiers are within normal parameters. Swindle would not let himself be examined while I was present.” This wasn’t anything abnormal. Swindle would go through periods where he was less willing to have an Autobot in the room. Sometimes he wanted his partner, Starscream, to be with him, and other times, he simply wanted any non-Mini-Cons to leave. “I was required to leave the cell while Longarm ran the tests. However, his results were also acceptable.”

He scrolled down a little further. “Ah, yes. Blurr has also shown signs as well as reported feeling greater agitation, but he has also spoken to me about considering treatment options.”

Optimus sat up a little straighter. “Oh?” Previously, Blurr had refused to even acknowledge the alterations, let alone consider treatment.

“Indeed. I had not expected it myself. Although he was very frank with me in clarifying that he did not want to discuss anything specific yet, only that he was considering it.” He paused. “And of course, Starscream is still recovering. After the last time, I don’t think he should be cleared even with combat bracing.” Granted, this soon after surgery, he wouldn’t be permitted on field missions regardless. “But it does appear to be healing normally.”

“Hm,” Optimus acknowledged him. He hesitated a moment, weighing the merits of what he was about to say.

Many still believed there was but one component to this protocol. As a matter of fact, there was one additional element. Optimus Prime was also to report anything which he had seen and thought Red Alert should be aware of. If Hoist was limping on the battlefield or Sideswipe was hiding and trying to patch a tear, he needed to know so he could run the necessary tests and repairs. Most of the time, Red Alert could discern pretty quickly when something was off. But there were always exceptions, and no one wanted a comrade to slip through the cracks because of it.

The medic sat down his datapad. “Yes? What is it?”

“There was an incident this week,” Optimus spoke, clearly reluctant to divulge this information despite his conviction that it was necessary. He gripped the edge of the console, then forced himself to loosen his hold.

“What sort of incident?” He was already aware of Starscream’s multiple altercations with the other crew members, as well as the fact that he had avoided everyone to the greatest extent possible for most of that week.

“Do you remember when he accompanied me to report to you in communications?”

Well, he would hope so, since it hadn’t been more than three days ago. Red Alert nodded. “Yes, he gave me the model of the Decepticons’ frequency scrambler.” He had suspected something had happened for him to volunteer the information so willingly—not to mention, he could recognize signs of a stress-induced overload—but he had elected not to comment on it at the time.

“He experienced a processor-overload on the way there.” So his suspicions were correct. “He mentioned the mission as well as the reopening of his injury. I was able to talk him back from it.” That was good, at least. “But there was a moment where I don’t think he knew where he was.” Optimus spoke in a low tone.

Red Alert nodded gravely. Up until this point, the seeker had refused to allow any processor scans. He could order it, of course, but he also had to consider whether or not this would do more harm than good. While he had been in training, he had seen an example once in the simulator—a scan was mandated to an unwilling patient. Though they had found a diagnosis, the patient had refused all treatment options, and it had fractured their relationship with that medic.It was a worst-case scenario, but a possibility nonetheless.

Without consent, there could not be trust, and without trust, a medic could not fully heal their patient. Though there were exceptions—as when someone was unconscious and needed emergency procedures—Red Alert knew enough to distinguish between the two.

Besides that, he hadn’t become Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots by relying on scans alone, and he had seen enough warning signs that he couldn’t say he was surprised that the former Decepticon had overloaded, even briefly.

“Do you have an idea of what set it off?”

Optimus shook his head, then reconsidered. “I can’t say for certain. He had already snapped at Scavenger before I said anything, but I suspect I may have worsened it by asking him to follow me.”

“Still, the fact that you were able to talk him back from it—” Red Alert paused, considering how he should phrase it. “Can you tell me what you said to bring him back?”

“I said he would not be punished for the mission’s failure.” There was no hesitation in his answer.

“I see.” Red Alert made a note under his file. “I can see if he would agree to myself or Longarm running a processor scan, but beyond that, there isn’t much else I can do at this point.” Still, he would keep on alert for any warning signs. “And of course, if any accommodations can be made covertly…”

He didn’t like the feeling that he was sneaking around behind a patient’s back. Accommodations were not like procedures, in the sense that they were no different than anyone adjusting to anything in anyone else. In this case, it was better than nothing.

“Of course,” Optimus agreed. “I will try to be aware myself.”

Red Alert finished his notes. “Is there anything else that I should be aware of?”

“At the moment, no,” Optimus replied. “But if anything comes up, I will be sure to let you know.”

“Likewise.” Once he had closed the file, the medic locked the datapad and replaced it in the cabinet. With everything in order, Optimus stood. He had a meeting with Jetfire to discuss their latest plan of action with regards to the search for additional Mini-Cons. There would be a larger meeting after consisting of the two as well as Scavenger and Red Alert. Depending on what they decided then, there would be an entirely new series of missions.

But for now, they simply left the medbay and went their separate ways. It was a familiar protocol. One they had done many times before, and one they would continue to repeat many times after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! I included more Mini-Cons! Or at least, Longarm was mentioned. I haven't really done as much with the Mini-Cons besides Swindle and mentioning the Star Saber Team a bit, and I would like to remedy that. However, I don't want to compromise their status as not really intelligible except to those they wish to be, so...
> 
> Also, I wanted to include more Red Alert. Because Red Alert.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think!  
> ~Rin


End file.
